Tinymutantninjapuppies!
by Peacedudete
Summary: After an intresting night Splinter has an intresting dream... crack fic... one shot


It had been a month since Hamato Yoshi had adopted four golden retriever puppies and he had been mutated into a rat. The puppies where mutated too but they still had normal puppy things, like they walked on all fours and were still the same size as a puppy. They could clearly speak English and had some abilities of humans like crying. They also gained new abilities like jumping really high. Splinter watched them run around the floor of their lair. His second oldest, Raphael, jumped onto his youngest, Michelangelo. Leonardo, his oldest, and Donatello, his second youngest, started yelling at Raph after Mikey started crying. Soon all four ran up to Splinter all talking at once and being annoying. The rat sighed and got out a large box.

"Splinter! What are you doing? Is the box for Raphie?" Leo asked. Splinter picked Leo and Raph up and set them in the box. All four puppies stared at Splinter confused. Yoshi put Donnie in the box next.

"What are you doing?" Donnie questioned.

"You four are too much to handle, I am giving you to the people on the surface." Splinter said.

Al four puppies gasped. "Mikey! Run!" The three oldest yelled to the smallest and youngest. Mikey ran around while Splinter chased him. The three other puppies chewed a hole in the box and ran into the sewers. Mikey saw his brothers leave and followed. Splinter sighed and just sat down on the make shift couch.

The puppies ran into the sewers nonstop for 10 minutes before Raph talked. "Where are we going?"

"Pet store I guess. Then we get adopted I guess." Leo said.

"Leo, carry me." Mikey whined before jumping on Leo's back. He rolled his eyes and let Mikey ride on him. They made their way to a pet store and walked in. The pups looked at the guy at the desk. The teen looked at them and picked Leo and Mikey up. He set them in a cage and did the same with Raph and Donnie.

A lady came in and walked over to the puppies. "I am scared, Donnie. Hide me." Mikey said then hid under Donnie. The lady picked Leo and Raph. Raph looked un-amused and Leo just stared at her.

"Ahhh, look at you. I could make you an internet meme." She looked at Raph. "And you're so cute." She said to Leo. She put them down and picked up Mikey and Donnie. "Ohh, I am going to adopt you all." The lady walked up to the teen at the desk and payed for the puppies. She got a box and put the four in the box.

"I don't wanna live with this freak. She smells like cat." Raph said.

"Well she's nice so deal with it." Leo told him.

"I want food." Mikey whined. The human didn't hear them and continued walking home. She walked into her apartment which was filled cats.

"Aaaaand she's a crazy cat lady." Raph complained. The lady took them out of the box then sat on the couch and watched TV.

"Hi! I'm Mikey!" Mikey said to a cat. The cat hissed and clawed at Mikey. Mikey whined and ran to Leo. "Leo! That kitty is mean!"

"It's okay, I'm going to go talk to Donnie and Raph." Leo told the small puppy. He walked over to Raph and Donnie.

"Guys maybe we should go back to Splinter. He may have just been joking with us." Leo said.

"No I like it here. Now let me nap." Raph snapped at Leo. Raph had a fat cat on him like a blanket and Donnie was using that fat cat like a mattress. Leo rolled his eyes and walked away. The lady got off the couch and got out a bag of treats.

"Alright who wants a treat?" She asked with a baby voice. All the cats ran up to the treats, with Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey following. She gave all the cats the treats then to Leo, Raph, and Donnie. She didn't see Mikey so he didn't get one. Mikey whined and whimpered until the lady noticed him.

"Ahhh, I'm sorry. You're just so tiny! Here chunk-a-munk!" She handed Mikey a treat and walked off. He ate it and walked over to his brothers.

"How you doing, chunk-a-munk?" Raph smirked to Mikey. Michelangelo glared back.

"Don't call me that!" Mikey whined. Raph snickered. Mikey walked off and found a shoe. He chewed it up then waked over to a kitty. He sat on it. The cat screeched and clawed Mikey. The cat screeching caused the lady to walk over to them.

"Bad, chunk-a-munk, bad." She scolded. She picked Mikey up and put him in a plastic box. Mikey barked loudly and annoyingly. The lady sighed and got out a box. She put Mikey in it and walked to the pet store.

"Hello, I'd like to return this puppy."

"Sorry ma'am. We don't have any room for more puppies." The worker told her.

"Well what am I supposed to do with it?"

"I don't care let it get hit by a car or something."

"Well I don't want that. He's just a puppy."

"Put him a box and leave him in the street."

"Okay." The lady took a pen and wrote 'Free Puppy' on the box. She left and put the box outside. She went back home.

Mikey started crying in the box. "I want my brothers!" He whined.

Two police officers looked at Mikey. One picked him up and held him in front of the second's face. "Ahhhh Steve, He's so cute! Can we keep him?!"

"No, George." George looked at Steve with big eyes. "Alright we can keep him but you have to train him with the other dogs." Steve said. George cheered and hugged Mikey. The two officers went back to the police station and put Mikey with the other dogs. The puppy ran over to two bigger dogs.

"Hi, I'm Mikey!" Mikey said happily. The two looked at each other and at Mikey.

"Should we train him or leave him alone?" The first asked.

"I don't know. I'm Jerry and this is Cameron." Jerry said.

"Will you be my new brother?"

"Sure, I'm going to sleep now bye."

"Bye."

Meanwhile Raph just woke up from his nap. He walked over to a cat.

"Hey, do you know where Mikey, Donnie, or Leo is?" Raph asked.

"King Donatello is on his throne, Prince Leonardo is with King Donatello and Michelangelo is gone." The cat explained.

"Oh...k then..." Raph walked away. He found Leo.

"Hey Leo where's Mikey?" Raph asked. Leo gasped.

"How dare you say the forbidden name!" Leo yelled at Raph. Raph looked at Leo and realized he had a paper crown on.

"Your weird. Now where's Mikey?" Raph asked again.

"King Donnie! King Donnie!" Leo shouted while running away. Raph rolled his eyes. A minute later Leo came back with Donnie, who had a bigger crown then Leo and had a cape.

"Is it true that you, Raphael, have said the forbidden name?" Donnie questioned Raph.

"Yeah, I did say MIKEY." Raph said just to annoy his brothers. They both gasped.

"That's it! Kick him out!" Donnie yelled. A bunch of cats surrounded Raph and pushed him out of the apartment. Raph walked down the street looking for his lost brother. He past the police station where he saw Mikey playing with another dog. Raph slipped through a hole in the fence and walked to Mikey.

"Hi Mikey, come on we have to over throw King Donnie." Raph told Mikey. "And bring some friends with you."

"Okay, Jerry will you come with me and Raph to over through King Donnie?" Mikey asked his large German Shepard friend.

"Sure." Jerry responded. Raph lead Mikey and Jerry to the apartment and they barged in.

"We are here to put an end to your rein, King Donnie!" Raph yelled. Jerry walked up to Donnie and picked him up by the cape.

"Hey! Put me down! Kitties attack!" Donnie shouted. All the cat jumped on Jerry and attacked him.

"Noooooooooo! Jerry!" Mikey yelled. Donnie glared at his brothers.

"Kitties! Take those two to the jail cells!" The cats circled Mikey and Raph and forced them in a box. Raph growled and tried to get out. Mikey whimpered and whined until the old lady came.

"I thought I got rid of you." She said then picked him up. Mikey gave her his best puppy eyes(which was cuter now that he was a dog). She sighed. "Alright, you can stay."

She put him down outside of the box and walked away. Mikey smiled at Raph through the clear container.

"Mikey, please help me out!" Raph begged.

"Okay!" Mikey pushed against the box and it fell over.

"Thanks, Mikey." Raph said.

"What are you two doing?!" Donnie yelled as he ran up to his brothers. He looked at Mikey. "You! I declare you my slave! You'll do whatever I say when I say so."

Mikey whimpered and nodded. Donnie smirked and looked at Raph. "And you! You will be a prisoner! Kitties put him back in!"

The cats put Raph back in the box and he growled again. He watched as Donnie away with Mikey carrying his cape in the younger pups mouth. Donnie walked into his castle where Leo was waiting.

"What's he doing here?! We banned him!" Leo yelled.

"He's our slave." Donnie said simply.

"Fine, slave get me puppy food." Leo demanded. Mikey ran off and came back dragging a small bag of food in his mouth.

"Here, Leo." Mikey gave Leo the food.

"Good job, slave." Leo said then ate the food. Mikey laid down on the floor then a fat cat sat on him.

"Why is this cat sitting on me?" Mikey asked.

"So you don't run away." Donnie explained. Mikey nodded just as Raph broke in with a skinny cat.

"Stop right there! Me and Simmy are here to stop you! Set Mikey free then surrender!" Raph yelled.

"Never!" Both Donnie and Leo yelled. They attacked Raph and Simmy until they surrendered. Leo and Donnie smirked then looked forwards.

"Good. Time to wake up Splinter!" They both yelled.

Splinter gasped and looked around. He had fallen asleep on the couch with his young sons.

"Daddy, you okay?" Leo asked.

"I am fine, just a weird dream. Go back to sleep."

"Kay." Leo said then curled up. Splinter sighed and went back to sleep himself.


End file.
